Dancing Mira
by Pepin-Bones
Summary: Mira likes to dance when she cooks, but this time an unexpected visitor catches her in the act. Miraxus. Mira Jane x Laxus


_This is a little something that's been sitting on my computer for a long time. I'd thought it was going to turn into more, but now I don't think it will so I figured I'd share what I have. Hope you enjoy this little snippet of Miraxus! As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

It was growing late but Mira was busy cooking, a boom box on the counter playing some music while she manned the stove. She sang softly as she worked, swirling her hips and bopping to the music, swinging her head and rolling her shoulders while she worked the skillet in front of her. When she needed to get something, she walked on her toes, sometimes twirling in a graceful circle, and other times bending over to get something with one leg planted while lifting the other out straight, raising it like a ballerina behind her. She did this when no one was around, typically when she worked late at the guild, since she could disappear into the kitchen for an order and not be interrupted. Dancing and singing had always been a hobby of hers, something Lisanna had always encouraged her to do more of since it set her heart and mind so at ease, but she preferred the quiet life out of the spotlight. So, she kept her dancing sessions to herself and limited her singing performances to rare occasions in front of the guild.

So far only her siblings and Kinana really knew of her singing and dancing habit while cooking, Kinana working alongside her and her siblings spending more time with her than anyone else. Kinana had profusely apologized when she walked into the kitchen and found Mira in the middle of a pirouette, but then asked her why she hid her talents away in the kitchen. When threatened, she vowed never to say a word to anyone. Now, it was late on a Friday night and most of the guild was drunk, so Kinana and Lisanna were manning the bar while Mira took care of the few food orders still being requested. She didn't mind. It was quiet in the kitchen, except for her music. And sometimes that was just what she needed.

Mira was so involved in her task, stirring the onions and swinging her hips, singing softly under her breath while shaking her hair back over her shoulders that she didn't notice the door open behind her, didn't hear the surprised gasp, and shuffle of steps as the person stopped and stared. She stopped her dancing and singing for a moment, consulting her recipe and adding the few necessary ingredients, dipping gracefully when she needed to get a can of crushed tomatoes. As she mixed the few additional ingredients together, the song changed to something more upbeat and she changed her style – something she would never let Elfman see. The sway to her hips was wider and faster, more seductive, as she swiveled her shoulders in the opposite direction. Her feet moved slightly behind her as she gave herself more space from the stove before continuing with her little movements, her dress twirling around her legs, completely unaware that she had an audience until they spoke.

"If I would have known this is what goes on in the kitchen I would have come back here a whole lot sooner!"

Mira froze at the sound of the gravely voice, her mouth falling open and her cheeks immediately flushing. She wanted to turn around but also felt frozen in place. "Laxus?!" she shrieked, turning around so quickly she knocked the skillet over.

"Hey! No need to be so startled, Mira! I just came back here for a little something to eat. The girls were busy. Didn't think you'd mind."

Mira swallowed and turned back to clean up the mess she just made. "H-h-how much of that d-did you s-see?"

He smiled, the scar over his right eye crinkling. "A lot." Mira's brows drew together as she huffed, but her hands were shaking. Laxus noticed and grabbed a towel to help her clean up. "I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized again. He'd never seen Mira so flustered and wasn't sure how to handle it.

"You didn't scare me!" she hissed, ripping the pan from his hands and taking it to the sink where she threw it in there with a clang.

Laxus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Coming into the kitchen certainly had put an interesting spin on his evening. "Then what would you call it?" he teased.

He was baiting her and she knew it. Mira was wise to the ways of Laxus, she had known him long enough for that, so she refused to say anything, simply brushed past him to continue cleaning up her mess. "If you'd excuse me, I'm busy, Laxus, and now I have to start over with that order."

Giving her the requested space, Laxus leaned back against the counter; folding his arms across his chest and watching her go back to work, chopping more onions. Her movements were now quick and efficient, all sense of grace and fluidity gone and now only raw power and determination present. He rather liked the other side of Mira, "The Dancing Mira". "You gonna dance while you make this one too?"

A dark aura appeared around Mira, and when she turned to him, her eyes glowed. "Laxus!" she shouted, "Get out of my kitchen!" He laughed, throwing his head back at her discomfiture, but refused to move. "What did you come in here for anyway?" she asked, flicking off her music when he refused to leave.

He had forgotten all about what he came into the kitchen for. Now, he opened his mouth and then closed it, "I don't remember," he answered honestly with a shrug. She rolled her eyes and went back to work. "Would you like some help?" When her shoulders tensed he added, "I mean, I am kind of responsible for messing it up in the first place."

_Is this really Laxus? He's admitting he did something wrong, _and_ trying to make amends for it? _"Who are you and what have you done with Laxus?" she teased, a soft smile on her lips as she finished chopping the onions.

"Let's just say I rather liked watching Dancing Mira."


End file.
